Conventional plant containers or pots have holes in the bottom for draining excess water or nutrient to prevent plant damage. When the containers are placed in a tray containing water or nutrient, the plant can be easily damaged if over watered. It has been proposed to provide the plant containers with legs so that the bottom of the container is positioned above the surface of the fluid in the tray and a wick extends through the holes in the bottom of the container for drawing fluid from the tray into the container.
While these containers have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by certain disadvantages. For instance, heretofore, the legs have been integrally formed with the container, thus making the container more expensive to manufacture than a conventional container without the legs, and a fastener was required for holding the wick in the respective hole in the bottom of the container.